


The Drama Teacher

by TheWreckedOnes



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWreckedOnes/pseuds/TheWreckedOnes
Summary: Vera Bennett is a student at Robert Burn's Boarding school, she's a junior now. The arrival of Joan Ferguson, the new drama teacher completely changes her life making it wild and dangerous.





	1. The New Teacher

  

At 6am the alarm goes off Joan wakes up to shut it, she throws her pillow at it then she pours water over it but nothing works until she picks it up and throws it against the wall.

JOAN'S POV

Today's my first day at Robert Burn's boarding school. I recently took a teaching position for the Drama department and I think I'm going to like my time here. I mean what's not to like when you get to teach in an all girl high school. Seriously Joan is that all you can think about! What I mean is I never taught in this kind of place before were there're only girls. Good save Joan next time watch your mouth. She quickly buttoned her blouse, circle it with her black tie and slid a pencil skirt up her toned legs she paired it with a black belt and black leather pumps. Alright  
everything looks perfect , I better not fuck up today. My dad always told me I was a disappointment , that I fuck everything up that I'm useless , pointless, nothing. What was that phrase he repeated constantly to me...Ah yes! That emotions lead to mistakes.

END OF JOAN'S POV

The whole drive to the school was quite , Joan didn't even bother turning the radio on when she arrived she parked her car near a tree she took her cup of coffee and entered the school , she headed straight to the teacher's lounge that was still open. "Dring" everyone was heading to their classes as Joan was finishing her coffee. She stood up , gathered her things and went in to the hallway looking for her class. She was so concentrated doing so, she didn't even bother watching where she was going when she bumped in to a small girl who caused her to collapse on top of her.

JOAN'S POV

A blue-eyed brunette came at me before I knew it I was laying on the floor and when I looked up the brunette was laying on top of me when our eyes met she blushed and quickly got up. She then offered me her hand saying “I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going” I took her hand and told her that it was my fault and that I should be more careful next time. “I'm Joan Ferguson the new drama teacher” I said, I watched her as she shyly putted her hair behind her ears. “What is your name?” She looked up at me and said “My name, na...me is Vera” At that moment her beautiful blue eyes drew me in and I got lost in them. “Your eyes are so beautiful” I thought out loud. She blushed and smiled at me. Gosh she is so beautiful I thought. We finally found the room, during the whole class she sat silent in the back.

During dinner, we bumped in to each other again this time without falling to the floor. I then noticed that her tie was undone, I offered to do it for her and she accepted before leaving the cafeteria we assigned each girl a room number and the dormitory. I was surprised to find out that Vera was in Dorm C.


	2. A very clumsy girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you know about Joan's first day, here's how the same day went for Vera.

VERA'S POV

My alarm didn't go off this morning, I didn't have much time to get ready as I was already late for school. Luckily I had already placed my uniform on top of my chair the night before, our uniform consists of a very short skirt, a blouse, black laced boots and a black tie. I always found myself struggling with the tie and the laces on my boots but this morning I didn't have time for any of that. 

I was turning the corridor when I stepped on my own shoe laces. At the same time a tall woman was walking towards me, I tripped and fell on top of her. When I opened my eyes the woman was already looking at me I blushed out of embarrassment and got up I then offered her a hand which she gracefully took. She told me her name was Joan Ferguson and that she is the new drama teacher when she asked for my name I stammered she then accidentally made a comment out loud about my eyes to which I smiled.  
I thanked her and we headed towards the classroom. When we arrived to class I took a seat in the back to avoid her gaze as I was still blushing from the moments before. The whole class, I couldn't stop thinking about her as she introduced us to different types of theatre. 

During dinner, I bumped in to her again almost dropping my whole tray at her luckily she caught me and my tray before it happened. She then eyed my undone tie and offered to do it for me to which I happily said “yes”, I could feel her hands shaking as she was doing it. Was she nervous around me ? I thought.  
After dinner, Miss Ferguson and the other teachers assigned each one of us to a dormitory. To my surprise I was assigned to Dorm C with Miss Ferguson who I happen to like already.


	3. Dorm C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following events happened on the same day as the first two chapters. After receiving her key Vera heads towards her new sleeping quarter.

The boarding school had three large buildings, Dorm A, Dorm B and Dorm C. The first two dorms were closer to main building as they were for freshman and sophomore. The last dorm however was few blocks away, a forest separated it from the other dorms.

VERA'S POV

I finally managed to carry all my stuff to my new room with the help of my roommates Franky and Boomer we then all sat on my bed. I met Franky two years ago back when I was a freshman, she was the girl that everyone worshiped out of fear. I mean I can't blame them, one look at her and you shit your pants. Franky had stunning blue eyes, dimples, countless tattoos and a very bad temper. I don't know how we became best friends as she was the complete opposite of me I even had a crush on her back then. She was the school's biggest bully, she bullied almost every girl until she meet my sister Bridget who became her best friend, she was the school's psychologist. Bridget was the kindest adult, she was the most likable person at this school, she always took care of everyone if someone needed to talk they would go to my sister Bridget. 

-END OF VERA'S POV

At that time Franky was dating Kim a hot Asian who dealt drugs, the two of them were inseparable until Kim graduated, she was older than Franky, they met when Franky was only a freshman and Kim was already a junior. Their breakup caused Franky to get violent, the principal immediately referred her, to a psychologist. Her first visits were like games to her, shortly after they became best friends which Vera knew about. But what she wasn't aware of was that Bridget came out to Franky and later admitted her feelings towards her, that they dated for two years until they were caught by students having sex in Bridget's office. However, the principal considered this only being a rumor and Bridget broke things off with Franky to avoid further incidents.

JOAN'S POV

As I head towards my car, I can't stop thinking about that blue-eyed cupcake. Really Joan “Cupcake” couldn't find a better pet name. I unloaded my trunk and placed my two suitcases on the ground, pulled the handle out of each one and rolled them towards my dorm. 

VERA'S POV

Franky is now gone, god knows where and Boomer is hanging out with Bea in Maxine's room. I pulled out my phone from my bag, only to be bombarded by over twenty messages from my mom! My mom is very protective of me that sometimes it kills me, I turned my phone off and opened my favorite book “Carol” I was halfway through the first page when I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone... I opened it to find Miss Ferguson standing there in her night gown, her nipples were peeping through it, which made me bit my lip. She looked so gorgeous, with her loose wavy hair. I snapped out of my day dream, realizing she was still standing in the doorway. I shyly cleared my throat, apologized and gestured her to come in. 

JOAN'S POV

I stood in the doorway, fully aware of Vera checking me out, she was such a shy girl yet so indiscreet possibly even dirty minded, who knows. She gestured me to come in, I refused. “Forgive me for coming announced like that, I just wanted to wish you a good night” I said. 

VERA'S POV

I didn't expect that at all, how nice was she, to have come all this way just to wish me a good night. “Thank you Miss Ferguson, have...a...good...night as well” I stammered. “You can call me Joan when we're alone” she said. “Alright Joan...eh... I will see you tomorrow...tomorrow” I closed the door. Boomer and Franky came back shortly after she left, Boomer looked tired as she went to take a shower. Franky however looked like she had been sweating allot, her lips had a different color. “What?” she said “Nothing you look tired” to which she replied “No shit Sherlock”. We were now all laying in our beds, Boomer and Franky had already fallen asleep, I couldn't fall asleep as I was thinking about Miss Ferguson I mean Joan, “she told me to call her that when we are alone” I mumbled to myself proudly before falling asleep.

JOAN'S POV

I lay in bed thinking about how stupid I looked standing at her doorstep but that's not the worst part, No! The worst thing was the excuse I gave her, the one I made up just so I can see my beautiful Vera, but I don't regret any of it. I can't wait for tomorrow, precisely for second period, so I can see this angel...my angel...my Vera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! New updates every Monday stay tuned!


	4. Second Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera is very excited for her second period...to go to drama class...her favourite class taught by her favourite teacher.

VERA'S POV

My alarm didn't go off this morning, I was once again late for school, thank god I took the habit of placing my uniform on my chair the night before. I quickly took a shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, putted on my uniform and this time I tied my shoes. I then grabbed my bag and quickly ran towards the main building. Breakfast by now was finished as I had missed it, I had science in my first period I could hear my stomach rumbling as I headed towards the classroom.

My second class was Drama, finally I couldn't wait to see Joan. “Now class I want you all to make a circle” We all stood in a circle introducing ourselves, I was going to be next, suddenly I felt like I was going to faint. The next thing I knew I was on the floor.

I woke up to find myself in a different room, as I started to explore the room with my eyes I heard someone rushing towards me. “Careful dear” I would recognize that voice anywhere, here she was putting a wet towel on my head. She then sat on the chair beside the bed and started reading a book. I couldn't believe it I was in Joan's room, she must've brought me here when I fainted, before I knew it, I fell asleep.

JOAN POV

I quickly rushed to Vera's side to pick her up, I then yelled “Class dismissed”. I brought her to my room as the school nurse wasn't available. Now here she is in my room, laying in my bed, looking like an angel with her blue eyes and wavy brown hair. I sat on the chair beside the bed admiring her beauty, a few moments later I opened up a book and began reading it.

VERA'S POV

When I woke up, Joan was reading her book, she then quickly putted it away and offered to help me get up. She slid her long arms around my waist, I loved feeling her strong hands wrapped around me. Suddenly she cupped my face and pulled me closer to her. My heart started racing, I started trembling. It took me all the courage I had to make the next move. I grabbed her tie and pulled her towards me. The next thing I knew our faces were inches apart, usually I would look down and avoid eye contact, but something about her made me look. She then gently pressed her lips against mine. The kiss was sweet I loved the taste of her lips. A knock at the door brought be back to reality, as this was only a dream.

I looked at Joan who was still sitting in her chair reading her book. The door opened and the nurse came in. She brought me food from the kitchen, I sighted as she placed the tray. A few moments later she left, followed by Joan. “I have a 5th period, I will be back honey” she said as she closed the door and left me alone in her room.

JOAN'S POV

When I came back to my room Vera was gone, she probably went to bed already. “What is wrong with you?” I said repeatedly to myself. I lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, I couldn't get Vera out of my mind. “You can't just bring someone to your room when you see the opportunity...you should've brought her to her own room” I told my self sternly.


	5. Star crossed lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day. Joan can't deny anymore her feelings towards Vera. Joan offers to help Vera unbody the role of Juliet.

JOAN'S POV

I tried my best to forget my indiscretion last night. But I couldn't get her out of my head as I headed towards my first period.  
Luckily I didn't have to face her in the morning. But I will have to face her in the afternoon.

The bell rang, I sighted as I headed towards the teacher lounge to get my lunch. I have gotten through the first half of my day without spacing in to VeraLand. I let out a small chuckle as I thought about “VeraLand”. At that moment I realized how happy it made me to be a part of something that had her name on it, even if it was in my head. I smiled to myself as I passed by Miss Miles the science teacher. “Hey Joan, wanna join me and the other teachers for a game of poker after work in my room?” I wasn't listening as I was still thinking about Vera, before I knew it I blurted “Vera” out from my lips. “What... Joan are you in or not?” I flicked my eyes to find a Vera... I mean very confused Lynda standing in front of me. Gosh Joan why is everything gotta be about Vera!

  
As we headed down the stairs, Lynda elbowed me. I must've been thinking about Vera again and this time she caught me. “Earth to Joan...as I was saying Will beat me last time” she said with anger. “Oh Lynda it's just a game” I told her softly as we reached the cafeteria. We sat next to Will the History Teacher and Fletch the PE Teacher. I couldn't focus on what they were talking about as I was going through some plays. Tchaikovsky hmm not bad. Shakespeare Oh what I great idea. We could do Romeo and Juliet. I will be Romeo and she will be Juliet...my Juliet, I thought.

VERA'S POV

Second period was almost over. We didn't do much today, Miss Miles was explaining Electrochemistry to us. Then we viewed a video about Redox Reactions. I couldn't concentrate as my mind was else where. I was once again daydreaming about Joan.

  
JOAN'S POV

  
After an awkward lunch, I went to my classroom. For now, it was empty but soon it will be filled with hooligans and Vera. Because all the students that take drama are trouble makers, I know this by experience. To my surprise the first to walk in was Vera...my Vera.

  
VERA'S POV

  
When I finished eating my lunch, I got up. “Oy Vera where are you going?” said Franky. I told her I wanted to get to class early today. She nodded and resumed her conversation with the other girls.  
I quickly went to my locker, gathered my things, walked in to Joan's classroom that was already opened. She looked surprise to see me, as did I to see her already in class.

JOAN'S POV

  
“Hi Vera, listen about yesterday...umm I want to apologize for-” before I could finish I was cut off, as Vera wrapped herself around my arms. “Thank you Joan, for taking care of me” I held her tightly against my chest.

VERA'S POV

  
As Joan was holding me tightly, I could smell her delicious scent. Moments later we broke from our embrace as the bell rang. Today Miss Ferguson was going to make us vote for which play we wanted to perform. I voted for Romeo and Juliet, my old time favorite play.

JOAN'S POV

  
I was surprised as Vera and I had the same taste. We both wanted to perform Romeo and Juliet, as for the other students they didn't have much choice as they didn't even bother to vote.

VERA'S POV

  
I began going trough the script, scratching my head as I couldn't understand the choreography as well as some of the lines. Miss Ferguson came up to me as she was watching me from the corner of her eye. “Vera I need to see you after class”. My head puzzled as I couldn't make a single reason why she would say that. The bell rang, the students left. I got closer to Miss Ferguson as she pulled out a chair for me to sit in. “I couldn't help but notice you are having trouble with the script” she raised her perfect arched eyebrow. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying as I had my eyes on her lips.

JOAN'S POV

  
It is now time Joan...the time has come for you to make a move. She is looking at your lips, her eyes are filled with desire. I cleared my throat which made her gaze upon me I could see the pink pigmentation on her checks, she was blushing. “Come to my room after school” I winked and left her in the classroom.

VERA'S POV

  
Did she just invite me to her room?! The one she brought me to last night. Now this time was different as this was an invitation.  
After Drama, I had PE. When class was over, I waited impatiently for the bell to ring. When it rang, I ran towards my dorm, knocked on Joan's door, she opened it and let me in.

JOAN'S POV

  
I told her to come sit beside me as I patted on a spot near me, on my bed. What is your plan Joan? Why lead a student on your bed, isn't that risky? It was very risky to have her here. I told her to lock the door as she came towards me. We went through the first act, scene 1.2.3.4 and finally five.

 

**_Romeo and Juliet_ **

Act 1, Scene 5, Page 5

**ROMEO** (Joan)

(taking Vera's hand)  
If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. 

 **JULIET** (Vera)  
Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this,  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

 **ROMEO**  
Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

 **JULIET**  
Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

 **ROMEO**  
O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

 **JULIET**  
Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

 **ROMEO**  
Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take.

 

-She kisses her-

 

  
Vera's POV

I had inhabited my role so well that I didn't realize that I was kissing Joan before she pulled back. “See that wasn't so hard, was it.” She told me. I didn't answer as I grabbed her hand and placed it next on my heart, locked my gaze with hers before pulling her back for another kiss. I waited for her tongue to grant me entrance.

JOAN'S POV

I couldn't believe it, I just kissed my own student. But I didn't care as I kissed her back, letting her tongue explore my mouth further. Our tongues where fighting for dominance. We were both enjoying the moment. Suddenly her phone rang which startled us. “I'm sorry Joan I have to take this, thank you for your help see you tomorrow” she told me. “Bye Vera” I said winking at the blue eyed beauty.

VERA'S POV

I quickly left Joan's room, pressed the green button and answered the phone. “Hi mum, how are you?” I heard her breath hitch as she spoke. “Vera my darling I'm at the hospital right now” her voice broke. “I don't think I have much longer” I heard her crying on the other end. She then hung up, I climbed up my bed, took a pillow and started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer because I won't be able to update for a while.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Vera and Joan remember everything that happened yesterday. Joan starts to question her position and Vera worries about her mother.

VERA'S POV

The next day I could barely get out of bed as I haven't slept the night before. After a few moments of procrastinating. I finally got up and went to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. “You look like a piece of crap Vera” I said. I brushed my teeth, looking in the mirror I touched my lips. “It wasn't a dream this time it had really happened.” I said. I picked up the brush on the sink and brushed my hair as I was still talking by myself. “My teacher kissed me, she KISSED ME! and I kissed her back.” I put on my uniform and soon I was heading towards the school.

(Lunch)  
JOAN'S POV

WOW!! That happened in a flash. We kissed, actually Joan you kissed her! Why did you do that! What would your father say?!”I tried my best to chase the negative thoughts in my mind, but they just kept coming and each time more and more harsh. You had one job, the opportunity to teach and what did you do with it??!! You fucking go and kiss a student" Soon I was brought back to reality as I was lost in my own thoughts again. What made everyone stare at me, in the staff room wasn't because I was talking loudly; I was smashing my potatoes very loudly.

(A few hours later/Drama class)

VERA POV

I managed to get through this very rough day, well I had one class left and it was drama. I didn't see Joan come in. A few moments later she stood in front of me as I raised my hoodie to look at her. Worried brown eyes meet with my blue ones. She cleared her throat and whispered “See me after class” before going back in front of the class. I put on my hood and laid-back once again on the desk, setting my head on the wood surface. The cold wood became a very familiar sensation to me as I had laid my head on it on every class.

JOAN'S POV

I watched as my last student exited. I then quickly closed the door and walked towards Vera. She was sleeping like an angel, her beautiful curls surrounded her face like a halo. I bent myself next the next and tenderly whispered in her ear. “Wake up sweetheart, it's only us now” I pulled out a chair beside her. Soon she was raising her head from the desk.

VERAS POV

I raised my head, my eyes meet with Joan's. She smiled timidly at me. I tried to smile back, but I could not.

JOANS POV

I noticed dark circles around my Vera's eyes. I figured she hadn't slept all night, but why? Was it because of me of what I did? “Now baby tell me what's wrong?” She looked away and began speaking.

VERAS POV

I told her about the phone call and how I was worried about my mom. I couldn't just sit there and hide my pain from me. I felt relieved as she took me in her arms and kissed my forehead.

JOANS POV

I caressed her in my arms for a few moments before she pressed me against the wall and kissed me. Her tongue tasted like strawberry candy I loved the taste of it lingering on the tip of my tongue. I pulled back shortly after and gave her a more serious look. “Now ... now we must be very careful sweetie” I told her. “I suggest we don't show any affections within these walls” She gave me a nod before I could say anything a student came in. She immediately left.

 


End file.
